winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendarium World
The Legendarium World is a dimension which debuts in Season 6. The Winx gained the Ancestral Wands and thus the power of Mythix. With these wands, they can enter this dimension. Overview Doorway to the Worlds The Doorway to the Worlds is a giant structure in the Legendarium world, which tells the Winx to find the Fantasy Emerald and Silver Spear in order to forge the key to lock the Legendarium. According to Eldora's research, it is considered to be the keeper of all knowledge. Locations Doorway to the Worlds It is where the Mythix Wands will take them first before entering the Legendarium World. Occulta It is a pirate ship where Pirate Zombies used to sail the seven seas found in Calavera Island. Although it had sunk with the pirates for centuries, it was said to have the ability to materialize with the passengers when the fog rolls in. This is where the Fantasy Emerald, a piece of the Legendarium Key, can be found. Domain of the Snow Queen It is a vast kingdom of ice pillars found in Fearwood Forest, Canada. According to Icy, the snow queen, it is the coldest place in the whole Legendarium World. This is where the Magic Totem and the Silver Spear was found. Labyrinth of the Minotaur It is a big maze found in Ancient Solaria. According to Darcy, Ariadne, the Keeper of the Labyrinth and a goddess, it is a place where someone can find what he or she seeks. Once someone enters the labyrinth, he or she cannot leave it without returning to the entrance. Castle of Frankenstein's Monster It is a huge castle found in Zenith. It has gargoyles in it. The structure is old and most of it is destroyed, probably by Frankenstein's Monster. In it, also lives the Bride of Frankenstein. According to Stormy, the Bride of Frankenstein, electricity brought Frankenstein's Monster to life. This must mean that the place was hit by powerful lightning bolts, seeing that there are no signs of life around it. Clearing of Rumpelstiltskin It is glade found in Magix. It is full of valuable relics. There are also explosive traps that are hidden underground. Rumpelstiltskin's house is also found in it. According to Selina, it is an enchanted field of Alfea. Gloomy Wood Forest It is a vastly green field of trees and rocks, home of the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The forest is located in parallel to the Pixie Village in the real world. This was where the Pixies were held captive in the Legendarium World. The Tree of Life was bounded by the forest's roots, preventing the Pixies to escape. Aisha ended up rescuing the Pixies after defeating the trolls and bringing the Tree of Life back into the real world. Series Pre-Series Seven ancestral fairies who lived in the Legendarium World left it and began traveling across the magical dimension, including planet Earth. Season 6 The Winx gain the Ancestral Wands, which contains the Mythix power, and enter the Legendarium world. They meet in front of the Doorway to the Worlds that tells them to look for the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear and to forge these items to create the key to lock the Legendarium. Eldora said that if the Winx stay too long in the Legendarium for far too long, they will be imprisoned inside the Legendarium forever and the Winx themselves will become fictional characters. Also the Legendarium dimension or the Legendarium World is a dimension where fictional characters are real. Acheron, the evil wizard who created the Legendarium is currently trapped inside the Legendarium World. Acheron is later freed and fights Bloom one-on-one in the Legendarium World. Bloom uses the legends of Alfea against him and successfully traps him in a box given to her by Eldora. She then fights the Trix who were made a legend by Acheron, eventually trapping them in bubbles of energy. Selina locks the Legendarium for good, effectively sealing Acheron and the Trix away forever. Gallery Door to the worlds.png|Doorway to the Worlds Oculta 2.jpg|Occulta R2s9K5hltE8.jpg|Domain of the Snow Queen Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-01h34m50s152.png|Labyrinth of the Minotaur Category:Season 6 Category:Mythix Category:Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Magic Dimension Category:Realms